


happy tobio day

by owlinaminor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, implied nsfw, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” Shoyou repeats. “Tobio.”</p>
<p>Tobio makes a quiet rumbling noise, like a baby volcano starting to erupt. His breath is warm against Shoyou’s neck. It’s cold and wet outside - Shoyou can see the rain coming down beyond the windowpanes, sheets of gray smudging the shadowy landscape - but inside, inside this tiny apartment with its crumbling walls and finicky heating, all is warm and soft. Tobio is draped across Shoyou like a blanket, his face pressed into Shoyou’s shoulder and his hands linked around the back of Shoyou’s neck. He always gets like this after they fuck, quiet and gentle and honest, and Shoyou is always amazed by it, even after weeks, months, years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy tobio day

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write some nice soft fluffy kagehin for my favorite young blueberry's birthday, and it turned out longer than expected. but hey, more kagehin is good for the world, right? right. exactly.
> 
> originally posted on [tumblr](http://officialyachihitoka.tumblr.com/post/135743279235/happy-tobio-day); thanks to [becky](http://dicaeopolis.tumblr.com/) for editing.

“Hey,” Shoyou says.

Tobio doesn’t move.

“Hey,” Shoyou repeats. “Tobio.”

Tobio makes a quiet rumbling noise, like a baby volcano starting to erupt. His breath is warm against Shoyou’s neck. It’s cold and wet outside - Shoyou can see the rain coming down beyond the windowpanes, sheets of gray smudging the shadowy landscape - but inside, inside this tiny apartment with its crumbling walls and finicky heating, all is warm and soft. Tobio is draped across Shoyou like a blanket, his face pressed into Shoyou’s shoulder and his hands linked around the back of Shoyou’s neck. He always gets like this after they fuck, quiet and gentle and honest, and Shoyou is always amazed by it, even after weeks, months, years.

Shoyou allows himself a few moments of bliss, fingers tugging idly at the soft hair on the back of Tobio’s neck, before extracting himself in one smooth motion and jumping off the bed. He lands on the floor with a _thud_.

Dislodged by the sudden motion, Tobio rolls over onto his side. He peers at Shoyou through half-lidded eyes. The blue is almost faded to gray, like the sea rolling beneath an overcast sky.

“Come back, dumbass” he says. His voice catches on the last word, as though he’d meant to say something else.

Shoyou just grins at his boyfriend. He pulls on socks - one red sock, a little small, and one black, too loose with a hole in the toe. “I’ll be back in a second! Don’t be so impatient, Tobio. It’s bad for your liver.”

“I’m surprised you even know what a liver is.” Tobio flips back onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

“Hey!” Shoyou exclaims. “I passed biology!”

“Yeah, barely,” Tobio replies.

Shoyou pouts at him for a second, then remembers that Tobio can’t see it - and anyway, he has more important matters to attend to. He leaps out of the bedroom and sprints to the kitchen, feet sliding on the laminate floor.

“Hey, careful, dumbass!” Tobio calls after him. “Don’t slip and break your head! What are you, five? Wait - Shoyou, are you wearing _clothes_? Did you seriously go out there in just _socks_? What if someone _sees_ -”

The only answer Tobio gets is some faint humming from the vague direction of the kitchen. He sighs, turns over onto his back, and stares up at the ceiling. He tries to displace the small smile he can’t seem to force off his face. He isn’t very successful.

Tobio is halfway through counting the cracks on the ceiling when Shoyou returns, one sock short and carefully balancing something atop one of their few plates. As he approaches the bed, Tobio can make out a vague circular shape, pinkish, with something pointy sticking out the top. Something pointy … with a flame lit?

_Oh._ Tobio sits up so fast, he nearly bangs his head.

“What did I say about impatience?” Shoyou scolds. But he’s grinning, the same kind of grin he gets when he helps score a point, so it’s kind-of hard to take him seriously. He makes his way over to the bed, then sits down slowly - more slowly than Tobio has seen him do anything else, ever in his life.

“I tried to write your name on it,” he says, “but writing with icing is hard, so I only managed a T. Oh, it’s strawberry, though! Your favorite!”

Shoyou turns his grin - his brilliant, blinding grin - directly on Tobio. Tobio would hide his face in a pillow right this second, if he didn’t know that would upset the cupcake. (He’s still kind-of tempted.)

“Y-yeah,” he echoes dumbly. “My favorite.”

“Here!” Shoyou says, offering the plate to Tobio. “Make a wish!”

“How’d you remember?” Tobio asks, not taking it. “You’d forget which floor we were living on if I didn’t remind you.”

Shoyou pouts. “I remember _important_ things, idiot. Like, I remember volleyball signals, and which smiley faces Kenma likes to use, and how you like your coffee, and - oh, no, the candle’s gone out!”

Shoyou holds the plate up to his face and blows on it insistently, as though that will somehow re-light the candle. It doesn’t, so he jumps off the bed again, aiming to run to the kitchen for a new match - but before he can make it two steps, he slips.

The cupcake flies off the plate in a wide arc, making a perfect parabola across the room and landing on the floor with a sickening squelch.

Shoyou marches over to the remains of the cupcake. He puts his hands on his hips and glowers down at it, apparently ready to lecture it for disappointing him. His posture is oddly similar to Daichi’s, when he used to give the team speeches on why, precisely, attempting to dislodge volleyballs stuck in the ceiling by throwing Nishinoya at them was considered inappropriate behavior.

But before Shoyou can begin his lecture, a ridiculous snorting giggle escapes Tobio’s nose. “And we all thought you’d never make a good setter.”

Shoyou turns his disappointed face on Tobio. It only causes his boyfriend to laugh harder.

“I only bought one cupcake!” Shoyou exclaims. “It was supposed to be a surprise for you! For your birthday!”

Tobio just continues laughing. He extends his arms, scooting back on the bed to make room for Shoyou to rejoin him.

After a few more seconds of glaring, Shoyou does. (He can’t hold a glare for very long, anyway. It makes his face all itchy.)

“What kind of dumbass only buys one cupcake?” Tobio asks, burying his face in Shoyou’s hair.

Shoyou grumbles something incoherent. He turns in Tobio’s arms, amber eyes meeting blue-gray. “I’m sorry I messed up your surprise,” he says.

“That’s okay,” Tobio replies. “I was still surprised.”

“Yeah?” Shoyou brightens - as though the sun has just emerged from behind a cloud.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Shoyou nuzzles in closer, burying his face in Tobio’s chest. “Happy Tobio day, Tobio.”

Tobio laughs - a quiet, rumbling laugh. Shoyou can feel it vibrating in his chest. “Happy Shoyou day, Shoyou.”

“What?” Shoyou lifts his head up, eyes narrowed. “But it’s not _my_ birthday.”

“I know,” Tobio says. His mouth isn’t laughing any more, but his eyes are still smiling. “Every day is Shoyou day.”

“Okay,” Shoyou says. He settles back down against Tobio’s chest, lets his ear rest on Tobio’s steadily-beating heart. “Okay.”

Outside, the rain falls, steady and cold and wet, but inside - inside, all is soft and warm. Soft and warm and perfect.


End file.
